godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mothra (RoM)
Baby Mothra Primitive Mothra |firstappearance = Rebirth of Mothra |lastappearance = Rebirth of Mothra III |roar = |section1-title = Nomenclature |section2-title = Biological Information |section3-title = Affiliation Information |section4-title = Production Information |designs = ReoMosuImago }} The Mothra of the Rebirth of Mothra film series is a giant divine moth created by Toho that first appeared in the 1996 film, Rebirth of Mothra. Name The name "Mothra" is the suffixation of "-ra" (a common last syllable in kaiju names) to "moth." Since the Japanese language does not have dental fricatives, it is approximated "Mosura" in Japanese. Appearance Mothra's appearance in the Rebirth of Mothra series bears much of a resemblance to her Showa and Heisei era incarnations, however, some slight differences are present. These include a general increase in her overall fuzziness, and some slight modifications to her wing aesthetic. Personality Origins In Rebirth of Mothra, it is established that Mothra is the last living member of an ancient race of giant guardian moths that defended the Earth throughout its history. Sharing a special connection to the diminutive Elias race, both they and Mothra's kin were largely exterminated by Desghidorah's original attack against the Earth approximately 65 million years ago. In her old age, Mothra lived in solitude with two of the last remaining Elias on Infant Island, and with the last of her strength summoned forth an egg to continue her legacy after her death. History ''Rebirth of Mothra in ''Rebirth of Mothra]]Millions of years ago, a space monster called Desghidorah arrived to destroy the Earth. This three-headed demonic dragon was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths, which were known as Mothras. These moths were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, human-like beings, who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though Moll and Lora remained benevolent defenders of the Earth, Belvera became twisted and vengeful following her race's demise. These tiny fairies, along with one final Mothra, remained in solitude on Infant Island for countless millennia. In order to preserve her legacy, Mothra summoned an enormous egg, however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly afterwards, a logging company in Hokkaido uncovered the tomb where the Mothras had sealed Desghidorah long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area, Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact. Belvera prevailed and managed to release Desghidorah from its rocky tomb, planning to use it to destroy mankind. Mothra was summoned to stop Desghidorah, which was absorbing the life out of the forests. Mothra fought her hardest to stop Desghidorah, but was simply too old and frail to carry on the fight. Moll and Lora reluctantly prayed to the egg, causing it to prematurely hatch into a larva named Mothra Leo. Mothra Leo arrived to assist his mother, but Desghidorah grabbed Leo with his teeth and bit into him. Mothra rescued her son and destroyed a dam, causing Desghidorah to be buried in a flood of water. With her enemy distracted, Mothra carried Leo out over the sea, but her strength failed and she fell into the water. Mothra struggled to stay afloat, as Leo desperately tried to hold her up above the surface, but to no avail. Mothra sank underwater and drowned, leaving Leo to carry on her legacy and stop Desghidorah. Leo then swam to a remote island to transform into his imago stage and continue the battle. Abilities Mothra's fairies In the ''Rebirth of Mothra'' trilogy, Mothra's priestesses were the Elias; the Elias differ from earlier incarnations in that they are not mind-linked twins but individual persons, Moll and Lora. They are also seen to have an older sister, a dark Elias called Belvera. In addition to accompanying Mothra, the Elias would also ride smaller offspring called Fairy Mothras. List of appearances *''Rebirth of Mothra'' Category:Rebirth of Mothra: Kaiju